


Iron Sex Toy

by VulnerableShrink (Gem11kyo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, He is 18. I didn't want this to be underaged, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mouth Kink, Object Insertion, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shrinking, Tiny person being treated as a sex toy, Tony is Peters father figure, Unaware, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem11kyo/pseuds/VulnerableShrink
Summary: So this is Peter Parker shrinking and Tony unaware using him as a sex toy
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 83





	Iron Sex Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I love my kinks and I know they aren't hugely represented and pretty niche so I wanted to give this a shot. I hope you enjoy it! Also I don't think this needs to be said, but I do not condone Rape irl. This is a purely a smut fic.

Peter knew that he shouldn’t be fooling around in the lab by himself. If for any reason other than his Parker Luck striking again, he knew.

It was a Friday night and he had just come back in from patrol. Nothing too excited had happened, a couple muggings, a purse snatcher, and a kind grandpa from out of town who was hopelessly lost. He headed back to the tower a little bit early. It was his weekend with Tony and, as much as he loved patrol, he loved spending time with his mentor more.

Ever since everyone came back from the snap, Tony had become a new person and his and Peter’s relationship changed for the better. Tony became a co-guardian with May and they shared him every other weekend. Essentially, they were both part of a bigger family now. And with Tony becoming a Father he easily adopted Peter into the role of son. And Peter couldn’t be happier. It could still be awkward sometimes, everything was still so new. Peter hadn’t realized how much he meant to Tony before the Snap and Tony, well, he was so afraid of losing Peter again. Hence, Peter headed back to the lab early. He knew Tony would be watching the clock and calling him as soon as his curfew hit, so why not alleviate that worry.

Just as he landed on the balcony, he saw Tony getting a call. He came into the living room, taking his mask off as he went. Tony locked eyes with him.

“And there is no one else available?-- Well have you looked-- Just because I am the best, which I am, doesn’t mean that you need me for this.-- You know what, fine. I’ll be there in three, but if it goes longer than tonight, find someone else.”

He hung up the phone. “That was my least favorite merry band of misfits with a somehow unsolvable problem. You don’t mind if I run over there do you? It’ll take half an hour tops.”

Peter shifted from leg to leg for a minute before he said, “Yeah, no no worries. Not at all. Go, I’ll be fine, I’ll just do some homework tonight so we have all weekend to hang out, yeah.”

“Are you sure buddy? I don’t have to go--”

“No, No, go. I’ll be fine. I promise,” said Peter and he turned his big brown eyes on Tony. “Just, don’t stay too long.”

Tony smiled before calling a suit and flying out of the same balcony Peter just entered through. Peter sighed, well it looked like he was going to have to find something to entertain himself with. He considered going back out on patrol, but now that he was back he really didn’t want to leave again. Plus, Tony already assumed he was home for the night and going out again would just make him worry. Honestly, Peter didn’t think he would have agreed to go help with whatever if he hadn’t seen Peter.

So, what were his options. He could actually do his homework or just watch a movie. But Peter hardly ever got time to just try things in the lab himself. Anytime he went into the lab at the Tower it was to work on the Spider-man suits. And he loved doing that, don’t get him wrong, especially because it was time spent with Tony, but he wanted to explore. 

He bounded down the stairs to Tony’s personal lab and slammed his hand on the scanner. Normally FRIDAY would just let him into whichever room he wanted to go into, but after Ultron, Tony had made it so his lab had double security on two different private servers. Some things were just too dangerous and sensitive. Peter wasn’t sure if he would be allowed in by himself now that he thought about. Right as he began to doubt himself, the door unlocked allowing him in. Peter grinned wolfishly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never give Peter free range in a lab with all the technology in the world. And he meant all. There was tech in here that Peter had no idea what it did. There was tech in here that he thought that maybe even Tony didn’t know what it did. Even with all the most advanced tech in the world though, Peter went straight for the Iron-Man suits. He knew, logically, that Tony wouldn’t want him messing around with them, but he also felt like Tony wouldn’t get super mad about it either. And he made sure to pick an older Mark that did not have all the weaponry.

And of course Peter couldn’t just look at the suit. He tried it on and had FRIDAY boot up on the inside. He wanted to compare how different it was versus his own Iron-Spider. It turns out that they are very different. The Iron-Man suit had so much more information that was being thrown at him through the monitor. So much so that it made him a little dizzy. He unconsciously took a few steps back and tripped on one of the workbench legs which sent him sprawling. He had no idea how Tony could constantly take a hit in these things. He still felt every movement. He used the same workbench to pull himself up, but when he looked down there was a plain unassuming vial. 

He had no idea why there would be a vial in this section of the workshop or in the workshop in general. They normally lived in the bio or chem labs. Curiosity suitably peaked, he reached out for the vial. It didn’t even look like there was anything in it. Maybe Tony had already used whatever was inside in one of his projects and forgot to put it away? He uncorked it and everything went black.

When Peter came to, the first thing that he noticed was that everything was dark. It took him a few blinks to reorient himself in the space. Wasn’t it bright before everything happened? It must have been. The next thing that he realizes is that he is laying inside something hard and cold and much too small for him. He tries to move to get himself away from the uncomfortableness, but finds that he can’t. Then it all comes back to him. The lab, the suit, the mystery vial. Oh god, what had been in that vial. Whatever it was it did a number on him. He took in more of his surroundings and out of the peripheral of his eye saw something glass reflecting from the emergency light on the other side of the room. Was that…? It had to be. It looked like a giant vial and Peter knew one wasn’t there when he entered that lab. So it had to be The Vial. 

Peter’s brain was working a mile a minute. Pym Particles. It had to be, there was no other explanation. The vial couldn’t be giant, he had shrunk and it seemed like the Iron-Man suit did not shrink at the same rate as he had. It had shrunk small enough that he could not move around at all. And the joints on the suit itself were locked into place. That or the metal components inside were also shrunk differently causing them to jam. Regardless, he could not move. Luckily, or unluckily, the faceplate had burst off of the suit due to the pressure, so he had a clear view of everything, but because of that the jaw piece pushed up against him making him unable to open his mouth at all to talk or to call for help. The lights turned on and he heard footsteps approaching him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was pissed off. When the former Rogues had called him needing his help he was reluctant to give it. If there weren’t potentially hundreds of lives at stake he wouldn’t have helped them at all. But to find out that a former Hydra sect was targeting a hospital was something that he couldn’t ignore.

He thanked his lucky stars that Peter was coming in from patrol as he was finishing up his conversation. At least, that was one less thing to worry about. After checking in with the kid he went off to help the Rogues. It was supposed to be simple, if time sensitive. It wasn’t at all. It took Tony most of the night and all of his patience to find the virus that the operatives were going to plant and which people were their targets. What was worse was they stopped the operatives in time to save the patients but too late to stop them from contacting their command center, so the Rogues (plus Tony) had to perform a last minute takedown of an additional Hydra Base. 

Needless to say, Tony was frustrated and tired. Nothing was going the way things should have. When he landed back at the Tower it was 4 am. Way too late for the kid to be up. Tony had been looking forward to this weekend too. Things had finally seemed like they were settling down around their new dynamic. After Peter’s 18th birthday a couple of weeks ago Peter had become more relaxed around him and he had worked hard to show how much he cared about the kid. So of course the Rogues had to come in and had things up all over again. He needed to take out some of his frustrations, but first-

“FRIDAY, What did the kid do when I was out?”

“He went to the lab Boss. He seems--”

“Oh, well that’s not a problem. He didn’t break anything? Make any explosions?”

“No, Boss. But he did--”

“Then it’s fine. I don’t need all the details. I’m actually going to head down there now.”

He made himself a drink, something that he was trying to cut back on, but tonight was not that night and headed down. When he went into the lab the only thing that was out of place was an empty vial and there looked like an Iron-Man action figure on the floor. Why would that be there? Oh that’s right. Last time he was down here, which was yesterday he had brought Morgan down with him. She had probably left it down here. Tony was showing her small experiments now as she was six, but as a six year old she had a short attention span and still carried toys with her. This past time she wanted to teach her Iron-Man how to do science which always made Tony laugh.

He picked up the figure, She was right though. Whoever had made this had no idea what Tony Stark or Iron-Man looked like. It didn’t even have his goatee. He gave a chuckle and set it down on his workbench and poured himself another drink. Hm. Where did his first one go? Oh Well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was freaking out. When he had heard footsteps he had felt hopeful. Terrified, but hopeful. Only three other people had access to the lab: Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony. Surely any one of them would see him. As the footsteps got closer to him, he could feel the slight tremors from the floor and his heart rate sped up. Until he saw Tony looking down on him. Peter exhaled, letting out a breath from his lungs that he didn’t realize he was holding.

Tony squatted down and reached a hand towards him. Peter didn’t quite realize how much he had shrunk until Tony’s hand wrapped around him. Thank God though. This means that he was saved. Or at least in the process of being saved. He was in good hands with Tony. Or so he thought. Tony’s huge face took up his entire field of vision. He heard a chuckle and felt Tony’s terrifying breath flow over him. Before he was set down on his workbench without any acknowledgement. Helpless and unable to move without even a second thought being given to him. 

It was hours before Tony acknowledged Peter again. He had filled the time with tinkering; nothing major, just working on an old car engine that he had been putting off. And he had had a few more drinks in that time as well. Peter had tried to get his attention at first, but being unable to move or talk over the sounds of Tony’s tinkering made him stop really quick as he resigned himself to being ignored until Tony realized he was missing. It was boring and late. Peter began to doze off again himself. He hadn’t even heard when the tools stopped. Until he was abruptly shifted. He opened his eyes to Tony’s face looking down on him again. He had a somewhat glazed look on his face and his eyes seemed almost predatory. He grinned and it did not look at all like the grin Peter was used to seeing on his face. He reached out for Peter again and picked him up, not taking Peter’s size into consideration at all. He hung upside down swinging back and forth to the cadence of Tony’s gait as he walked out of the lab and up the stairs to the penthouse.

Peter had no idea what was going on or what to think. He tried to scream behind his sealed lips, but it seemed that Tony still couldn’t hear him, even without the background noise of tinkering going on. He was, instead, focusing on not getting seasick and closed his eyes trying to control his nausea. This was absolutely nothing like swinging through the city as Spider-Man. There he had total control. Here, he was completely vulnerable to the giant holding him, not even aware that he held life in his hand. Next thing he knew he was flying through the air slamming into a hard but forgiving surface, landing on his back and looking up. He was at the mercy of a God-like figure, who didn’t even know he was there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was having one of the most relaxing nights of his life. He had loosened up with a few drinks over the course of the last couple of hours and was able to work on his cars which was something that he wasn’t able to do since, truly, becoming Iron-Man. Between running a company, getting married, having kids, being a superhero, he just didn’t spend much or any time really on his own hobbies. He was always doing something for the betterment of others. And as disappointed as he was getting home late and missing the kid, this was something that he really needed and didn’t realize he was missing. As it got later and he had a few drinks in him, he realized that he could relax some more. He leaned back and spread his legs reaching his hand down to palm himself over his pants. He groaned. It had been some time since he had rubbed one out and with Pepper being out of town for the next few days, no he had to do this tonight.

“FRIDAY, is the kid sleeping?”

“Yes, Boss, but as I was trying to say before--”

“No, whatever you have to say can wait until tomorrow. Go into Standby mode and don’t let anyone bother me until at least the morning.”

He continued to massage himself, letting himself relax more. Soon he was half hard in his pants through only the stimulation provided by palm over pants. It really had been too long, he should take this upstairs. He had a whole load of toys up there to keep things fun and interesting for a while. He put his hand on the workbench and pulled himself up and out of his slouched position into a standing one when his hand hit something. He had forgotten about the action figure, but as he looked down he grinned getting an idea. Maybe it was time to add a new toy to his toy box because who better to give him a good time than himself. He scooped up the figure and left, heading to his bedroom for a good time.

When he got to his room he threw the figure on his bed and stripped down quickly. He was eager to get started. His clothes fell to the floor in a heap and he pulled open his nightstand drawer and threw the lube next to the toy and looked down. He’d done some kinky shit in his life but this one might just take the cake and boy was he excited for it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had never been more scared in his life. He recognized Tony’s bedroom, even from his limited vantage point, but wasn’t quite sure why he was here. It would have made more sense for Tony to have thrown him in Morgan’s room than here. He saw movement below him and looked down, immediately regretting it. Tony, his Father figure, was standing in front of him naked. His dick was already half hard and pointing in an arc towards him. The slit winking at him, promising to scar him more than already was. Tony whipped to his nightstand drawer and got something out, throwing it toward Peter. Peter screamed and bounced slightly as the thing landed heavily next to him. He looked over at it and recognized what it was. He had the same thing in his nightstand drawer too.

Peter was now realizing exactly the position he was in. He moved his gaze from the bottle of lube back up to Tony who had begun massaging his balls and intermittently moving his fingers up his dick to play with the tip before sliding back down to resume his massage. His gaze was fixed on Peter with every stroke. Once again a hand grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up. Peter thanked whatever deities were out there that he was lifted up passed Tony’s waist and up until he was eye level with him. Maybe this time he would be recognized. Instead Tony said-

“Well hello there Mr. Stark. Are you ready to have a good time?”

Tony flung himself onto his bed landing on his back and bouncing up and down a few times from his weight before lifting Peter straight up above him again. Peter meanwhile felt like he was getting whiplash worse than anything he experienced before. Even being thrown into buildings was better than being manhandled by an unaware giant. He was getting dizzy and nauseous and started screaming again through his closed lips, especially when he felt a pressure between his legs. Tony began moving Peter’s arms up and down again before bending his knees, testing his mobility, and stopping with a thumb between his legs, stroking up and down, exerting pressure onto one of Peter’s most vulnerable areas with no way to stop him.

After a few seconds of that, Tony’s other hand comes into play. Peter felt the ridges of his fingerprint pass over his face. The callouses made him want to squirm in place as his senses started ramping up with the panic he was feeling at this situation. His neck was twisted back and forth while his fingers pressed with what the giant must have thought was gentleness, but Peter felt as bruising pressure. He felt dizzy with relief when the finger fell away from his face and the other hand switched from being in between his legs to gripping them together. He opened his eyes which he didn’t realize he closed to a much more terrifying sight, however, as slightly chapped lips consumed Peter’s view; tongue sliding between them and coming straight for Peter.

A horrifying slimy feeling coated his face, any wispy hairs getting plastered to his forehead. The tongue left and came back with vigor, specifically grinding into his face with enough force that he could feel the taste buds sliding over him, seeking his flesh specifically and extracting any possible taste from the small opening in the armor. The viscous saliva started leaking through the seams of the suit down his neck and across his chest and back. He cringed at the feeling, but was helpless to do anything but feel and endure the sensation.

Tony moved his tongue away from Peter’s face and worshipped other parts of him. Laving his tongue over his shoulders, kissing his chest gently before taking one of his arms in his mouth and sucking on it. Peter, unable to jerk his arm back, resigned himself to this treatment, thankful that his face wasn’t the center of attention now. The tongue slid back in between those lips before quickly snaking out to wet them and Peter was lower slightly. His face was engulfed as Tony planted what he deemed a chaste kiss on the figure before opening his mouth and shoving the toy into its waist, sucking as he went.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony didn’t know what compelled him to start deepthroating the action figure. It had started practical. He wanted a little bit of foreplay while getting his toy wet for the main event. But then he put the arm in his mouth and sucked and didn’t that feel nice. And if just the arm felt nice, then what about the rest of him. He sucked the head of the toy in first, his tongue ravishing its head much like he had ravished the Tip during the many blowjobs of his male pursuits. He licked it and sucked it and flicked it with his tongue. It tasted slightly salty to him which just got him going even more, alluding to the salty taste of precome from an aroused partner. 

Tony took that as his queue and took the toy further into his mouth, stopping at its waist, just so he could enjoy the full feeling and the weight on his tongue. He readjusted his grip on the toy, keeping it incredibly close to its feet and slid it in further, slightly triggering his gag reflex before his throat opened up. He sucked on the toy while pumping it in and out of his throat, using his tongue to keep it steady while still gliding it over the toy as if it were a precious partner he needed to satisfy. 

He kept this action up for a few minutes falling into a rhythmic trance of sucking and tasting. He had forgotten how much he loved doing this and made a mental note to do this more often. His throat began to get a little sore since he was out of practice so he moved the toy back into a neutral position, to its waist, filling his mouth pleasantly. With the toy stabilized he left its feet dangling out of his mouth and reached for the lube, repositioning himself on his hands and knees while he did so.

He opened the lube and slicked up a couple of fingers, moving them behind him and circling his hole until he felt that he was slick enough to enter a finger inside of him. He pressed his finger into the warm tight heat of his anus and moaned around the toy in his mouth, reminding him of its presence. He started lightly sucking on it again like it was a lollipop and would swear that it tasted salty which was just getting him even more in the mood. After pumping the one finger in a few times he impatiently inserted a second, delving into the warm cavern to join his other finger before he got to work stretching himself, opening and closing his fingers to open him up for what was to come. He moaned in anticipation while shoving the toy up against the roof of his mouth and grinding his ass back into his fingers. He couldn’t wait.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was terrified. Being shrunk had been scary, being licked all over had been horrifying, being shoved down his father figure’s throat was utterly terrifying. As soon as his head had breached the inside of Tony’s mouth he had started crying. He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to be here. He just wanted to go home, an ironic statement since this horror was happening at home with his father. Tony’s tongue had come for him again, lapping up his tears with enthusiasm, as if he enjoyed the anguish he was causing his son. Over and over again until his body was slowly pushed deeper into his father’s hungry maw. 

When the movement stopped again and he was in to his hips, Peter thought it would stop. There was no more room and even if he was able to, Peter wouldn’t have been able to move an inch. A minute went by, then two and he began to calm his tears down a little, exhaustion starting to set in before he was shoved in even further. He screamed as his head and shoulders breached the cavernous throat, activating the gag reflex. He felt the squeeze of the throat intensify in tandem with the gagging sound before relaxing somewhat, encasing him in the confining fleshy tube, rocking him in and out, in and out. Peter began crying more, consumed by fear and helpless desperation.

Peter was eventually moved back to resting in the mouth starting at his hips, but he didn’t allow himself to get too comfortable. He thought he was safe, or relatively safe, before. It was a trap he wouldn’t fall for, especially when Tony’s tongue was back again at his face, slurping up his salty tears like a child would a popsicle on a hot day. And then the tongue moved to be flat underneath him, getting itself in a more comfortable position. The weight moved off of his legs, allowing them to dangle and cut off his anchor to the world outside of dark sliminess. When the sucking started, Peter thought that it would suck him right out of the suit he was stuck in. The feeling was so intense he thought he would fly right out and take a tour of the slimy throat and into his unaware stomach, which was already enjoying his tears. 

Peter whimpered as the stress on his sore body increased in intervals that weren’t quite steady, but were rhythmic and purposeful. He was nothing but a pleasurable soother for his father as Tony experienced the outside world. The unsteady rhythm kept Peter alert, the environment ever moving. When his outside anchor came back to curl around his legs he didn’t know if he should feel relief to have a constant to ground himself with or feel dread for what was coming next. He was slowly extracted from the mouth, the comfortable heat that had built up in the suit slowly dissipated, cooling the metal and slightly shocking Peter as if the heat were a comfort blanket being forcibly removed. When his head emerged he took a deep breath in air that wasn’t stale as the mouth was. The cold on his face sent shivers down his back and he had to blink a few times. The dim room felt like a clear sunny day; he hadn’t realized how dark the cavern truly was as wrapped up in his panic as he was. 

His vision cleared just in time for the opening of a bottle to come face to face with him. It threatened him for a moment before a torrent of lube came crashing down on him, even more viscous than the saliva was. It was heavy and cold and dripped off of him, but also stable enough that it wasn’t moving on its own. Peter realized that if something didn’t happen soon he would suffocate, unable to even wipe the liquid from his face. Thankfully the fingers that haunted him at the beginning became his saviour as they spread the lube down from his face, lubricating the rest of his body. Peter was oblivious to the implications, just happy that the layer of lube was thin enough on his face that he could open his mouth and breathe. Just as he caught his breath it was whipped out of him again as he was quickly lowered to his father’s ass, staring directly at his hole.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony teased his hole with the toy after making sure it was generously lubed up. He was ready. He slid the head up and down between his cheeks, allowing for enough pressure to feel sensation, but not enough to feed his arousal. Enough messing around. He slowly encouraged the toy to go in, being overly cautious, unsure of how his body would react to such a foreign shape and making sure nothing would snag on its way in and then out. In and out. Once he was sure it was safe he began driving it hard, emulating a rough partner. One who took care of him, but now was taking what was rightfully his. 

His first forceful thrust was pleasant as was his second, but the third hit his sweet spot sending stars across his vision. He paused for a moment, basking in the sensation before grinding the head of the toy into his prostate. Each swipe making him tremble in joy and sending a thrill through his whole body. He pulled the toy all the way out, teasing over his hole again before shoving it back in as deep as his hand would allow, seeking out his prostate every time. Over and over again. Moaning in bliss every time he hit it and pushing his ass back following the toy each time he pulled it out. The hard plastic of the toy and its angular structure shot pleasure through his rim even as he thrusted.

He had never felt something so pleasurable and had never been turned-on with just a masturbation session.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter would never recover from this. His body felt so compressed by Tony’s anal walls that he was sure that without the Iron-Man suit he would have been squeezed into a pulp. The back and forth rocking built up nausea inside of him as he tried to separate his mind from his body. Peter closed his eyes, hoping to abate his nausea and to cleanse the scarring images from his mind of his father-figure using him as a masturbation aid. 

Suddenly he was squeezed so tight that he felt some of the plates of the suit shift slightly. The squeezing released only to come back again ten-fold a moment later, milking him for all that he was worth. 

When it all stopped, Peter was expecting to be pulled out, ready to try to get Tony’s attention one last time. Unfortunately, he never got that opportunity. Next thing he heard was snoring, the sound slightly vibrating his prison. God, he hoped Tony could find him tomorrow morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony had not come so hard in a long time. He would need to tell Pepper that introducing anal play was definitely something that he would like to add to his repertoire if she was on board. For now though he just left the toy deep inside of him and fell asleep. And if he went another round in the morning, well, Peter didn’t need to know.

Finished September 27th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Please let me know if there are any tags that I need to add. Also feel free to add any comments, I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Also I may revisit this at some point to edit. We'll see. I just wanted to get it out there. Thank you all so much!


End file.
